


When the Shadows are More of a Home Than the Light

by ShadowLilly



Series: Bats, Birds, a Cat, a Speedster, an Archer, and a City [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Gotham City - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLilly/pseuds/ShadowLilly
Summary: A sequence of short stories describing the way each member of the Bat Family was found by a City looking for family
Series: Bats, Birds, a Cat, a Speedster, an Archer, and a City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683055
Kudos: 11





	1. The Bat

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLease please please please wa-hic up. Don't leave me." An 8 year old with black hair and blue eyes, cried. His expensive clothing soaked with the rain that was falling from the sky and the blood from his parents bodies that were right in front of him. 

He let out one more desperate 'please' before falling silent and started going into shock. He knew that going down that alley was a bad idea, he felt off when they started going into it, but he didn't say anything, to wrapped up in his family's good mood. Now his parents paid the price for it by being shot in the back and chest by a mugger.

"Oh young bat, can you hear me? You're going into shock and it would be best if you didn't. At least not for a few more minutes." A soft female voice said, pulling the boy out of his shock. When he looked for the source of the voice he found it belonged to a girl kneeling to the right of him, only a few feet away. 

"Who are you?" His voice cracked, still rough from his crying. 

The girl was 16 at most and 12 at the least. She had pale skin, dark brown hair that fell around her shoulders, hazel eyes, and was wearing a simple grey long sleeve shirt, a thick but worn brown jacket, tan pants, worn shoes, and a silver bracelet that had different charms on it.

She smiled only the smallest bit, sadness and regret clear on her face, "I'm someone that wants to help. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time, I tried to get here as fast as I could, but it took time." She held out a small bag made of brown fabric. "You might want these, to remember her and to keep safe."

When he took the bag it was light yet has some weight to it. Once he looked inside he was shocked once more, for what looked like every pearl from his mother's necklace was inside along with a silver bat charm right on top. He looked up at the teen.

"How…?"

"You need them more than the alley does. Again I'm sorry I couldn't save them." After she finished speaking, she took off her jacket and placed it around his shoulders. It was surprisingly warm and comfortable. "Take care young bat, don't let anger and grief fill your heart and take over, it never ends well. And remember, your home is in the shadows but never let them block your sight, never forget that young bat."

She stood to leave but the boy had one question in his mind that  _ needed _ to be answered. "Wait! What's your name?"

She looked at him and once again smiled, "You know my true name, but you may call me Lunica if you wish." With that she disappeared into the shadows of the alleyway and the next thing the boy knew another coat was being thrown onto his shoulders.

"It's okay Bruce, it's going to be okay. My name is Jim Gordon, I'm a cop."

"Gordon?" 

"Yep, now let's get you out of here."

By the time the boy, Bruce, was in the police station he thought the whole conversation with Lunica was a shock induced hallucination, but the jacket, bag of pearls and charm said otherwise. Her voice still rang in his head, " _ Take care young bat, don't let anger and grief fill your heart and take over, it never ends well. And remember, your home is in the shadows but never let them block your sight, never forget that young bat. _ "


	2. The Acrobat

A little boy no older than 6, with black hair and tears in his blue eyes ran down an alleyway, running from the men in weird blue outfits that his dad said were un-i-forms like theirs, but less flashy. They were trying to take him away from his parents and the circus, but his parents fell from the trapeze and when they landed their arms and legs were at weird angles and they were covered in blood. When he got to them they wouldn't wake up. By then the men in blue were shouting and trying to take him away and put him in a car with red and blue lights on top of it. He got away and ran.

Now he was hiding under a box in the alley he ran down, trying to be quiet so the men wouldn't find him, but he was crying too hard. He curled up trying to stop crying but once he saw the blood on his Flying Grayson outfit, he started crying harder.

"Are you alright big bird?"

The boy looks up and sees a girl older than him, she looked like she was around 11 years old. The girl had tan skin, long dirty blond hair that was in a side braid, grey eyes, and she wore a loose brown tunic, a black zip up hoodie, jeans, boots, and a silver charm bracelet.

"Wh-who are y-you?" He asked the girl, hiccuping slightly.

"You don't know my true name, for you you haven't been here long enough, but you may call me Lunica. Can you tell me your name?" The girl said in a kind, soft voice.

"My n-name is Dick Grayson. It's nice to m-meet you Luna." Dick said.

Lunica, now dubbed Luna, chuckled. "It is nice to meet you too Dick. Do you need help finding your parents?"

"My parents fell and they were cov-ered in blood and the men in blue wanted to take me away and I don't know what to do." Dick started to cry again. Luna quickly pulled him into her arms, rocking him back and forth, calming him down. Once he stopped crying she asked, 

"I'm sorry big bird, I did not know. If I did I would have tried to help. Would you like me to bring you to someone that can help?"

"Please." Dick sniffed, he liked her and if Luna could take him to someone that could help, he would go.

"Alright, here we go big bird." And with that Luna picked Dick up fully, slipped a silver charm of a bird with its wings outstretched into his hand, and disappeared into the shadows with the young boy. 


	3. The Biker

_ BANG _

_ CRASH _

_ SMACK _

"GET THE HELL OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HERE EVER AGAIN!"

"NO! THIS IS MY HOUSE! NOT YOURS!"

"* _ Whipper _ *" A small boy around 4 years old rocked back and forth under a table, wishing the yelling would stop, but knew it would go on until daddy stormed out, hit mommy, or the loud people in blue showed up. The boy had Black hair, blue-green eyes, and wore a dirty orange onesie. 

"It's alright, it's alright, they won't hurt you little wing, I won't let them, I promise." A soft voice whispered to him, almost too quiet, but was still heard over the yelling. When he looked up, he saw a girl that was 9 years old with loose dark red hair that reached her waist, the same eyes as him, and was wearing a dirty dull pink dress, black leggings, sandals, and a silver bracelet. She looked nice and her words sounded true, but it wouldn't be the first time he got hurt believing that.

When he scooted away, still whimpering, her expression crumbled and turned sad. But before she could speak a shot from a gun rang out along with a scream. The girl's eyes widened and she lunged at him, pulling him into her arms as he started crying harder.

"We have to get out, it's not safe," She whispered to the trembling boy. "Please, little wing, come with me to somewhere safe."

The boy nodded against her shoulder, not noticing the redhead slipping a silver charm of a biker helmet on a string around his neck. 

By the time the police got to the apartment, they were gone.


End file.
